


Summer Heat

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Hyde had the simple wish to walk on the beach with Licht but the sun would force him into his hedgehog form. (LawLicht)
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Summer Heat

“What’s taking you so long, Shit Rat? I want to collect seashells on the beach. I promised I would send some to my mother as souvenirs. If you don’t come out, I’ll go to the beach without you.” Licht threatened. He leaned against the door as he waited for Hyde to finish changing. They both knew that he wouldn’t leave him though. They decided to take a trip to the beach to celebrate their anniversary.

Due to his job and busy lifestyle, it was rare that they could have a day for themselves. He was glad that they were able to book a vacation for the anniversary of their first date. As much as he loved playing the piano for others, he also wanted to make memories with the people important to him. He was an angel and he couldn’t help having so many dreams.

“You’re changing into swim trunks so I don’t know why it’s taking you twenty minutes. Also, you’re going to turn into your hedgehog form so you don’t need to spend a lot of time on clothes either.” Licht had never expected to fall in love with a demon but he couldn’t deny how he felt. “Do you want to take the forest path to the beach? There’s a lot of shade there and you can walk in your human form longer. Hedgehogs are adorable but you tend to prick me when I hold you.”

“That won’t be a problem today. I already thought of a solution!” The door suddenly opened behind him and Licht reached backwards to stop himself from falling. Hyde caught him by wrapping his arm around his waist. He didn’t immediately help him back onto his feet but dipped him lower and pressed their forehead together. “I love it when you fall for me, Lichtan.”

“And I like it when I can see your face when I kick you. What’s with this ski mask?” He said and pinched the dark fabric over Hyde’s cheek. He was confused and surprised to see him dressed for snow despite the hot weather of the beach. Hyde also wore a long trench coat and gloves. Licht knew him well enough to guess that he likely had a reason. “You’re going to melt while wearing so many layers.”

“But I won’t transform into a hedgehog if I’m wearing this. Today is the anniversary of our first date and I want to spend the entire day in my human form.” Hyde stood and lifted Licht to his feet. His logic was still confusing to him and he started to argue with him. Then, he added: “We can walk along the sea and hold hands. We’ll be like a normal couple.”

“Do you think we’re not a normal couple?” Licht slid his finger beneath his ski mask and pulled it off his head. He tossed it onto the bed before he could take it back from him. Admittedly, he wanted to hold hands with him as well. He took a large brim sunhat from the coat hanger and placed it on Hyde’s head. “At least think through your plan better.”

“I don’t think you can lecture me about that considering you’re the most impulsive person I know.” Hyde said with a light chuckle and ruffled his dark hair. He would tease him for being reckless but the passion Licht had was the reason he fell in love with him. He reminded him that life was meaningful and he wanted to share his future with an angel.

They held hands as they walked down the hall and Licht excitedly told him about everything he wanted to do on the beach. The only thing Hyde needed was to see Licht smile. For someone who wore a stern glare most of the time, Licht had an expressive face. His blue eyes would shimmer like the sea whenever he laughed. Hyde asked, “Do you want to stop by the gift shop for souvenirs?”

“We can do that tomorrow.” Licht said. He wanted to focus on spending time with Hyde since it was their anniversary. He glanced at the bulky coat he wore and he felt a little disappointed that he couldn’t see him in a swimsuit. The thought made him blush and he hoped that Hyde would never learn his thoughts. He let go of his hand and nervously twirled his white hair around his finger. “Kranz said he’ll head to the beach first and set up a tent and a barbeque for us.”

“I should thank him later.” Hyde reached up and touched the white strands in his dark hair. He slowly threaded their fingers together and grinned down at him. “You know, you always play with your hair when you get nervous about something. Did you want to see me in a swimsuit but can’t say it?”

“You’re making that up!” Licht insisted but his blush told Hyde the truth. He only chuckled in reply and swung their joined hands between them. Even though it was sometimes annoying, Licht liked that Hyde noticed the small habit. Hyde saw things in him that others didn’t.

They exited the hotel and the heat of the sun struck Hyde like a heavy boulder. His steps staggered slightly and Licht noticed the change in his expression. He could easily guess the reason Hyde’s shoulders suddenly slumped. He tried to hide his pain with a quick smile yet Licht saw past it. He didn’t want to see him in pain so he lifted his hand to steal his hat.

“Let’s go collect shells, Angel Cakes!” He predicted his actions and easily evaded his hands. He only smirked in reply to his irritated glare. Hyde placed his hand on his hat and then grabbed Licht’s wrist with his free hand. He pulled him down the wooden path to the beach. Since he wore so many layers of clothes, the short walk made him sweat more than usual.

They reached the end of the path and Hyde jumped down onto the sand. He turned to Licht and held out his hand to him. “I have a lot of pockets so I can carry a lot of shells. I bet we can find a lot of seashells near the waves.”

“You’re hopeless, Hyde.” Licht purposely said his name because he knew that it would catch him off guard. The moment he paused, he hugged Hyde. He kept his arms around him as he walked forward and forced Hyde to move with him. Hyde didn’t know what he had planned but he stepped backwards. The sand caused their footing to be unsteady yet they were able to keep their balance by leaning on each other.

He felt water pool around his ankles and soak into his shoes. He lost his footing when Licht stepped on his foot and he fell back. Hyde groaned when his back hit the sand. The water was shallow so he was able to lay in the wave without swallowing water. Hyde looked down at Licht to see if he was hurt and tenderly ran his hand down his wet back. “What the hell, Lichtan?”

“You looked hot and I thought the water would cool you off.” Licht pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He leaned over Hyde and his body shaded him from the sun. He unbuttoned his trench coat and said, “You must be burning up in this thing. I want to hold your hands too but you didn’t need to do something so irrational. We can walk on the beach at night and hold hands then.”

“I just wanted to give you a normal anniversary.” Hyde told him in a small voice.

Licht’s hand stopped for a moment and he looked into his red eyes that shone with devotion. He brushed his wet bangs from his face and then kissed him gently. “Silly Hedgehog, I choose you and that’s all I need. We can work around any problems we have as long as I can be with you in the end. Now, take off all this clothes.”

“Stripping me down in public is pretty forward for you, Angel Babe.” Hyde winked at him and a bright blush overtook Licht’s face. He moved off him and splashed water towards him. He started to retaliate but then the sun forced him into his animal form.

Licht chuckled and lifted the hedgehog out of the water. “Time to go collect those seashells.”


End file.
